


Haywired

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for a 5 Sentence Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haywired

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts listed at the start of each drabble.

**Silk / Restraint / Glower**

 

“You know I hate not being able to see,” Tachibana mutters but also doesn’t protest as Sakura ties the silk blindfold around his eyes – leans in and kisses that quirk of a pout on his lips, and Tachibana kisses him back, of course.  But he still looks like he’d be glaring if Sakura could actually see his eyes.  And Sakura knows that he’s protective of his sight, that it’s one of the things he stubbornly holds onto in an ever-changing world, that his magic is one of his lifelines, and that relinquishing that control is probably taking more out of him than he’s letting on.

 

Sakura holds him gently, guiding him onto his back and leaning over him, kissing him still, and he can feel the way Tachibana’s hands shake when they touch his shoulders, holding tight to him, and he whispers against his mouth, “Tell me when you want to stop and you know I will.”

 

Tachibana’s blushing and he grumbles a bit, but doesn’t tell him to stop, so Sakura ties his hands up against the bedpost and then works his way down his body, lingering on each little spot that causes Tachibana’s breath to hitch, down his neck and over his chest and down lower, fingers curling and cupping his hips to keep him in place. 

 

He glances up at Tachibana, pausing in his movements so that he can absorb the sight of him – so rarely does Tachibana let Sakura actually _look,_ too embarrassed to let Sakura stare for so long.   And even now that he can’t see it, Tachibana’s face is darkening in its blush because he _knows_ that Sakura is looking.

 

Tachibana turns his head a bit, and his eyebrows furrow in that classic glare, even if he can’t tell what Sakura’s expression is he can at least guess and he mutters out a quiet “would you just fuck me already?” just as Sakura’s leaning down, mumbling against his ear that he’s so pretty – and does as he says, of course. 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Innuendo / Jokes / Snap**

 

Tachibana could cheerfully strangle Sakura, but mostly because whenever Tachibana says something like that, Sakura gets that _look_ in his eye which means that he desperately wants to tease Tachibana.  And Tachibana doesn’t even know what the hell he does!  Whenever he comments on something being too big, or too much, or too sticky, or that he was tied up at school and that’s why he was late coming home, or any damn mention of someone coming to them with a job – Sakura is always there with an entirely too stupid smile and it’s always then that Tachibana realizes that he apparently said something amusing.

 

And he always laughs, too, which just makes Tachibana bristle more.  And it’s only made worse when Tachibana snaps out something like, “You’re going to shut the fuck up before I make you shut up” and it’s supposed to be _threatening_ but all Sakura does is grin wider and say something weird like, “If that’s your preference.”

 

Tachibana honestly doesn’t understand why the fuck Sakura has to make life so _damn hard for him._

 

 

\---

 

 

**Print / Swirl / Steam**

 

Tachibana is studying – or, at least, he’s trying to study but it’s distracting and he should have known that studying while in bed was a stupid idea.   All the same, he has the textbook open and he’s pouring over the chapter he’s meant to read by the class that afternoon, but then there’s a hand on his chest, brushing up over his skin absently.

 

Tachibana grunts, “I’m trying to read, damn it.  Do you mind?”

 

The only response he receives is a smiling pair of lips against the nape of his neck, tracing down his spine, the hand splaying out over his stomach.  Tachibana closes his eyes to steady himself, breathing out and trying to focus on the printed words but then Sakura’s biting and licking at his neck, brushing at the marks already left there from the night before. 

 

“God damn it,” Tachibana mutters, feeling the heat of a blush starting at his neck and working its way up and his only response, again, is the softest of laughs against the shell of his ear, hot breath ghosting over his ear and over his jaw.  Tachibana slams his textbook shut and turns around, shoving Sakura down and climbing on top of him, hissing out, “You are _such_ a bastard.”

 

 

\---

 

 

**Appreciation / Apricity / Apples**

 

The way Sakura bites into the apple is obscene, and when he smiles over at Tachibana – that same, absently stupid smile he always smiles – his breath blooms out of his mouth in little bits of frost.

 

It’s winter and it’s cold and Tachibana is miserable because he’d rather be warm right now so _damn it to hell_ and all that crap.

 

Sakura, of course, seems completely unconcerned or even aware that Tachibana wants to kick him in the face – after many years and lifetimes coinciding their personalities to one another, Sakura has pretty much managed to tune Tachibana out whenever he descends into one of his moods, but at the same time can snap his eyes to him in a moment and calm him down again (and that just frustrates Tachibana when in one of his moods – why the hell can Sakura calm him so completely, anyway). 

 

Before Sakura can bite into the apple again, Tachibana leans over and bites down softly on Sakura’s lip; Sakura starts in surprise (“Oh”) and then kisses him and Tachibana can feel the curve of his smile against his mouth and it just makes him blush which just makes him angry because, damn it, why did Sakura always have to make him feel like a fool?  Sakura hums out happily against his mouth, whispers out a quiet, “And hello to you too” into the shallow kiss.

 

When he pulls back, Sakura is smiling at him, only warmth in his eyes, a sunny, bright smile that seems to light up his eyes from the inside out – and Tachibana doesn’t feel quite so cold anymore, maybe, but he will never in a thousand years ever admit to it (and perhaps it’ll be a thousand years more of rebirths and reconfigurations before Tachibana can admit to himself that he might love Sakura). 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Eunoia / Fragrance / Trust**

 

Tachibana leans over him, fingers at his temples, light but present and Sakura looks up at him.

 

“There could be complications,” Tachibana warns, and looks more frustrated with his own inabilities than annoyed at Sakura’s inability to respond to the magic in the way he’d like.

 

Sakura closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly and sighs out, trying to breathe in the scents from the incense burner.  Trying to calm his mind, trying to relinquish those tendrils of severed magic – always reaching out to regain what he’d lost, unable to escape that strange buzzing that strangles his inner thoughts –

 

He sighs out.

 

“Do what you have to do,” he says softly, and even the slightest touch of Tachibana’s fingertips against his forehead makes him feel light-headed in his sleepiness and it takes all his restraint not to just sit up and curl his arms around him and drag him in closer –

 

The point of all this is to find a solution to his problem, to find a way to keep him from losing his mind when the magic backfires against him.  Severed bonds are dangerous, and a mind left tethered to nothing after such a brutal ripping could leave him without his magic and defenses entirely.

 

When Sakura blinks his eyes open, Tachibana is still looking down at him, frowning, hesitant to enter his mind, to wrap around those memories and abilities and cause that damage that would be left irreversible. 

 

Sakura just smiles at him, lifting a hand to brush the hair from Tachibana’s face – such pretty eyes, no matter the lives they’re living now or in the past, he always thought they were pretty – and says, “I trust you,” and Tachibana sighs out, a weight lifting from his shoulders, and as he dives down into Sakura’s mind, Sakura whispers, “Completely.”

 

 


End file.
